Raid
THIS FEATURE IS NOT AVAILABLE FROM IOS. It is still accessible from direct links from Facebook and Web3. Anyone that still has lands (as opposed to Territories) still has a chance for a Drake Helm to fall from the Dwarven Mines and can therefore start a Raid. Anyone on Facebook or Web3 could then join the Raid. Raids are a new type of Battle. They are similar to monsters in that you have a bar of "Enemy Soldiers" that you must wear down to defeat them. Unlike monsters, which you attack directly, to beat a raid you attack other soldiers, either Invading them or Dueling them. A list of soldiers that you can attack at any particular point appears on the right side of the screen, and you can toggle between invading and dueling. Aside from the normal benefits of dueling or invading (Battle Points, gold, demi points from the other player, helping your Heroes level up, and gaining Achievements) you also do some damage to the health bar of the raid itself. You can "Call to Arms" for a Raid just like you can for a Monster. Currently, there is one Raid, the Deathrune Siege, subdivided into two types: Easy Campaign (Lv50-) and Advanced Campaign (Lv50+); for more information about these click the first link. Now it takes a to Summon Deathrune Siege. The Raid is divided into stages. The size of the army you battle gets progressively larger, with the time allotted for each stage increasing as well. You are able to collect rewards after each battle stage is completed. From the "Raid Help" in-game Raid Help Raids are multi-part battles that you and your friends can participate in. Click on the "Call to Arms" button to gather your friends to join in on the raids. In some cases performing a Call to Arms will summon a Siege Weapon to help defeat your adversaries. The Raid party must defeat all enemies or complete all objectives at a checkpoint (e.g. Deathrune Fortress, Death Gates, etc.) before advancing to the next checkpoint. The number of adversaries remaining at a checkpoint is displayed within the mini-map. When all checkpoints have been completed, you will be victorious! Succeeding in Raids You can choose to attack specific adversaries by browsing through the battle list. When you have found a foe you would like to attack, click on the "Invade" or "Duel" button. Invade and Duel can be toggled by clicking on the "Duel/Invade" button. However, choose carefully as you can be defeated. If you are defeated, you will still use your stamina and you may lose battle rank points. But if you defeat your enemy, you will be awarded with gold, experience, and battle rank points, but not gain Dueling/Invading level in Training Grounds. Your victory will also count towards your final rewards. When your battle list refreshes (see Notes), the first one in the list will come to "rescue" and force you to fight him/her instead. If you defeat the new foe, however, you will get reward as if you chose to attack the new foe and an extra 1 kill for defeating both (make a total score of 2 for x1 attack and 6 for x5 attack). If you are defeated you will lose normally. There are possibilities when you attack, your adversary (either the intended one or the rescuing one) will attack you first, forcing you to defend. Refer to Invading and Dueling for more information about differences between attacking and defending. Loot At the end of each checkpoint, you will be presented with a button to collect rewards for that checkpoint. The rewards awarded to you at each checkpoint depends on your level of participation for that specific checkpoint. The more adversaries you defeat at each checkpoint, the better rewards you can get. In addition to epic weapons and items, you will also be awarded "Battle Hearts". These Battle Hearts can be traded in on the Alchemy Page, or the Raid's Loot page for powerful weapons and magics. Battle Hearts can also be rewarded for each attack if the foe's Battle rank is high enough (it is unclear at this point how high is enough and/or whether it's relevant to attacker's battle rank). Notes *You can help build siege weapons for people not in your army. *There is an option to Invade/Duel "x5" which will allow you to use up 5 stamina at once. If you do this, you will earn 5 times the normal gold received and deal 5 times the damage. You will also get either 5, 10, 15 or 20 experience. You will lose the amount of health and gain the number of demi points that you would have if you spent the 1 stamina point. Battle Points used to drop at the same rate as normal battles, but that was altered, and now Battle Points are a chance drop (and are far fewer in number compared to a normal battle against a ranked opponent). **In this part of the raid, though you click on Invade/Duel "x5", that doesn't mean that you Invaded/Dueled "x5" as far as the Battle Achievements page is concerned. In fact, it will only count as if you won only once (one stamina point) though you spent 5 stamina points for it. *Your kill count is a running total. When the campaign moves on to a new phase, you don't lose the number of kills that you had in the last phase. *For each player, the same list of opponents is shared among all raids he/she joins and refreshed approximately every 20 seconds. However, lists for different players seem to be different. The list is probably generated by the same mechanics as the list of opponents in Battle. *So far as it is observed, when rescue happens, the rescuing opponent always has the same demi alignment as the rescued one. * Starting around July 20, 2010, sometimes when trying to Engage in a raid nothing will happen and you won't go to the raid screen. This appears to be related to a problem with the Monster List. ** The problem was fixed around 9:45 PM Pacific Time. * Raid is not available through iOS and not directly available on Web3. To access it on web3 you need the facebook direct link to the raid. Then change the first part of the url from https://apps.facebook.com/castle_age to https://web3.castleagegame.com/castle_ws. Category:Battle